An Old Hero to Become a New Hero Prequel
by Alex of Pandora
Summary: King Arthur is brought back as an infant as Kira Yamato. Will his wisdom be able to steer the world into a peaceful one or will it be doomed to exterminating eachother? Will King Arthur use his abilities he had in the past to achieve peace?


In an empty space, a man comes into the fold, the man's name is Arthur, the king of English in the past.

"Where am I?" Arthur said, "What's that?"

A bubble comes up and says "It is time for you all to come forward and create a new life for humanity. You, Arthur come over here.

King Arthur walks over and says, "Where am I? What am I doing here?"

The bubble says, nothing you need to know, all you need to know now is to get to the egg before everyone else, your destiny tells us you have to be reborn into the new world."

"New world?"

It is the same world, but a different time then you was in. You will have any memory of what you've done in the past along with all your skills for the sake of the future."

"But why me, There are others heroes that probably can do it better?"

"Let's just say you have the instinct of a hero that most others don't have, besides something tells me you'll be the best choice. You better be on your way, you'll be swimming for quite a while to reach that egg. Get in this suit, it'll let you drill into the egg to let yourself in."

King Arthur go and puts on the suit. The gate opens to the passage way of Vas Deferens. He swim through it and finally reaches the Prostate Gland, it opens up and King Arthur goes through. He reaches the Urethra and out into the Vagina, passing through the female Urethra. Finally reaching the Uterus he swims through it and goes through the Fallopian Tube, on his way he finds other people(sperm) swimming. Then he sees something in the distance, an egg. He sees the others swimming for the egg. He swims with all his strength trying to reach the egg, reaching the person closest to the egg, he starts to pass him, but the person tries to pass King Arthur. It's getting close, but he finally reaches the egg first and drills through it to get in. Everything becomes pitch black, and then everything becomes bright like in a white room. He sees a something, some**one**, in the distance.

"Who are you?" King Arthur said.

"I am God; I knew you'd come, the future needs a hero, but I ran out of new heroes to call forth, so I decided to allow you to be reborn to become this worlds new hero.

"I am honored to go through with your will, if it's alright, can you tell me who am I fighting or is it something I have to find out myself?" King Arthur bows and lifts only his face to see him.

"Ah you're not naïve as many heroes would be, just as I thought you'd be, yes, you will have to find yourself, for I cannot tell you of what darkness is in the far future. You must face the worst sin in human history, but you'll have to find out for yourself"

"Very well, rest assured I'll see to that I bring peace to this new world and the heavens." King Arthur bows again/

"Well said, I hope to see you again when you succeed, but who knows we might see each other soon enough."

Then everything went shining bright and King Arthur then becomes part of the egg to become born. The thing God says "You are the new hope, if you don't succeed, even the heavens will fall, Farewell King Arthur."

The egg divides into two cells called the embryo and after four days it has 100 or more cells. On the 10th day it has thousands of cells and completely buries into the uterine wall. The embryo starts to receive nutrients from the placenta by way of the umbilical cord. Once planted in the uterus, it grows rapidly, the heart and brain begins to form, along with eyes, lung, stomach, liver starting to develop. Finally after eight weeks, the embryo becomes a fetus. After twelve weeks the brain enlarges, arms, legs, bones start forming. The heart and blood system fully functions and the digestive systems starts forming. The Fetus is then 4 inches long.

After sixteen weeks, the fetus is able to move, grasping with hands, kick and sometimes somersault. Eyebrows, eyelashes and fine hair appear. The fetus is five and a half inches tall and only six ounces. After twenty weeks, the fetus gains fingernails and sex organs become visible.

Twenty four weeks, the mouth can open, close and swallow. The eyes can open and close and the fetus is nine inches tall. After forty weeks, the features and organs are fully formed and is about fifteen inches tall.

"Where am I, has it been nine months already?" King Arthur said, "Hey, it's starting to get cramped in here, it's getting tighter and smaller too. What's going on?"

Later he starts to go through the uterus. King Arthur starts to see light, he's coming out of his new mother.

"So I'm finally born, huh?" says in his mind.

He finally comes out and sees his new mother, and then his mother takes hold of him. King Arthur smiles, "So, this is my new mother, I look forward being in the world again."

"Hey there little fella, Hey honey what should we name him?

The father said, "I think we should name him,** Kira, Kira Yamato"**

**A/N Ya I know, it sounds weird to go through the whole baby development thing, but this story was an assignment for my health class, but this could actually make a good story. And yes, I'm a Gundam Seed fan, but right now I don't think I'll be doing this story any time soon, I'll be working on different story on Gundam seed.**


End file.
